Do I Love You?
by Shininglover
Summary: After years, of treating him bad, give him orders, make him feel bad Mandy learns to love him, and with love him I mean PURE LOVE! My first Grim and Mandy Fic. For a friend.


Do I Love you? Or am I getting just Crazy?

**Well, another Grim Adventures story, this time Mandy and Grim, from my friend LagrimasSolitarias, that loves so much Mandy/Grim as a couple. Enjoy it friend, this was made with love pure, pure love! *U* n_n**

Why am I blushing? Why does I feel my heart beat fast? And why biscuits do I feel I'm in love with my own servant?! He is old than me, years old, he is not even alive, and ug… why I'm feeling the urge to be hugged in his bony arms?! Why? Why the Freaking soup I'm so interested about him? Damn it! I could try with another jerk like Billy or Irwin, but no I'M FEELING SOMETHING FOR THAT USELESS DEATH! Gosh I'm becoming crazy!

Mandy's thoughts were messed up as she watched Grim sharping his scythe, and making practice with his magic tricks. Sweat were coming down her face and was trembling, trying hard to not make a ruckus and everybody know about her true love.

As Mandy watched Grim, she felt more and more the urge to talk with him and to finally said to him what she feels for him. She didn't knew that Grim was watching her from a distance feeling the same stupidity.

"Why do I like that girl? That pest, the own hell! Really I'm becoming crazy. Does anyone else thinks that this is the worst foolishness I ever commit? This isn't good. I'm the Grim Reaper, king and supreme fellow of the Underworld! And I can't fall in love it isn't in my personality, Gosh love sure is strong, I'm blushing now…"

"Grim's thoughts messed up too, the two guys were thinking about the love connection between them, the two were in different ways of thinking. No longer Mandy couldn't resist anymore and snapped.

"AHHH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" She screamed at full force, by now making a big ruckus. Amazed, Grim directed his gaze to the upset girl.

"Gee ,Mandy, what's wrong? For the first time I saw you upset-"

"Shut up you beast! Don't you know… no… you don't know…" By now Mandy was in a truly loss of words, she was feeling true shame, sweat coming down more fast, her body trembling and blushing deeply. Grim was slightly worried about the girl's strange behavior.

"Mandy, Mandy! Calm down, come on, deep breathes!" He gently suggested trying to stroke the girl's blonde hair, but she didn't want him to touch her, she backed off a little, still trembling and sweating very much, she just threw him a death glare.

"Step back, idiot, you don't understand what I'm feeling, bag of Bones!" Mandy said very upset, trembling even more, like if she was about to have a heart attack, she turns back and runs very vulnerable and went running to a place she could be alone, and for the first time to let out all her suffering. She went to Billy's room, sat in his bed and rocked herself back and forth trying to stop feeling that way. By the other side Grim still very worried about his little girl, he appeared in Billy's room. Finding Mandy all alone and suffering very hard, he quickly moved closer to her and gave her something like a little hug.

"Shh, Mandy there is no need to be like that, tell me your problem." Grim said softly, whispering on the girl's hair.

Mandy just stayed calm, showing her big tears coming down here cheeks, this time it wasn't tears of sadness, quite the opposite it were tears of loneliness and angriness. Grim really worries for her, he dries all her tears, gently and cradled her in his bony arms.

"I.. I don't know why I'm doing this foolishness… *sob* I look pathetic now-"

"Shh, that's not true you are quite amazing with your spooky attitude, I love it from you, that makes a really wonderful girl." Grim reassured her by his kind words, for the first time, Mandy feels somehow happy, she do love extremely her reaper mate.

"Grim, well I umm… Ouh!" She was interrupted by the most sweet way ever. Grim's kind kiss for her, Mandy felt like she was in heaven, Closed her eyes and breathe heavily, no wanting to this wonderful dream end.

Wow, he kiss me! He KISS me! I'm so glad about it, I don't care is someone else watches us, I love him very much, GRIM I LOVE YOU! Mandy's thoughts rose to the maximum. Moments later about that the two guys separated from their loving kiss.

"Aww, Grim that was cute." Mandy said in a very kind tone, for the first time.

"Shh, just enjoy my love." He and she kissed again.

**The end.**

**All done a fic for my new friend and love of this amazing couple, enjoy it!**


End file.
